1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for image processing and, in particular, to a method and apparatus for selecting process information to be executed during the printing of a page which includes a plurality of image parts.
2. Description of the Related Art
Image processing systems have recently been developed that allow a computer-aided page make-up process. In such image processing systems, an operator inputs into the system, with a scanner or like element, a variety of image data that represent image parts, such as characters, figures, and pictures. The operator then lays out the image parts as a page for printing through interaction with the image parts that are displayed on a monitor screen.
As a part of the page make-up process, in prepress processing, ornamental effects are selected which are to be included in the final printing of the pages stored in the system. Such ornamental effects, generally known as prepress process information, include outline types, white-open faces, and overlay in an overlapped area between a character and a picture.
The selection of such ornamental effects is inputted to and then memorized as prepress process information in the image processing system. The prepress process information is selected and stored by the system according to instructions given by the operator. The operator follows prepress instructions, which are provided to him and include a variety of process information that are to be selected for the images stored in the system. The operator selects the desired process information for printing with the specified image parts, i.e., the target image parts, through interaction with the monitor screen with a pointing device such as a mouse.
The conventional technique described above, however, requires manual operations by an operator, such as manually moving the mouse for selecting the desired process information, which consume a relatively long period of time. Moreover, such manual operations could cause variations in the accuracy or the precision by which the process information is specified for the various image parts based upon the performance of the operator. Such situations could sometimes lead to undesirable or incorrect printing.